The Fox Princess
by SpunkyHellKitty
Summary: A snakes deception leads to the fall of a kingdom Full Description inside and parings inside.
1. Prelude

**Yeah I know I made another fan fiction but well I had this idea in my head so I thought I should write it down so that I wouldn't forget it since I thought it might be a good idea for a Naruto Fan Fiction. Anyway the full description is below since all of it might not have made it into the summary under the story title. **

**Hope you enjoy the Prelude, I made sure it was long enough so that a few events pass before the major stuff happen.**

**Description:**

**A snakes deception leads to the fall of a kingdom after he kills the King and places a curse upon the princess and other people in her kingdom, forcing her to turn into a fox with nine tails while also turning a few of her friends into animals as well, only allowing them to be human at night. Sasu/Naru one sided Oro/Naru, Kaka/Iru

* * *

**

**The Fox Princess**

Prelude

The giggling of a small child of 5 years old could be herd coming from a garden [main court yard in the centre of a large white walled castle, only those within the castle walls knew who it was. A small girl could be seen running amongst the rows of flowers, glimpses of long bright blonde hair could be seen as well as parts of a blue dress between the flowers. Giggling could be heard, this time though it was louder, but there was also the sound of laughter coming from three other children followed by the barking of what sounds like a puppy. Though there were was one other child though it seems that he was more interested in watching numerous kinds of insects that were spread throughout the vast expanse of plant life within the garden, from various coloured butterflies to the much smaller beetles.

There were a few other people within the garden keeping an eye on the children as they played, one was their teacher while the other was more like a guard, though if one knew him well enough they would know that he was a pervert if the orange leather bound book in his hands was any indication. Apart from these two men the only other people in the area were the guards that were patrolling the castle grounds.

It wasn't long before a blonde haired azure eyed girl along with a brunette boy carrying a white puppy, a black haired violet eyed girl and a blue eyed blonde came running up to their sensei. It seemed as though the girl with bright blonde hair and azure eyes had tripped over, parts of her blue dress had dirt on it while the palms of her hands and her right knee had been grazed though it never caused her to cry, instead there was a bright smile on her face.

Iruka caught sight of the blonde and noticed the dirt marks on her dress, a slight sigh escaped his lips as he gently took the girls hands "Honestly Naru, you always seem to hurt yourself" he says as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and dips it into the glass of water on the table beside him before slowly dabbing it on the area of skin on her palms where she hurt herself to clean the dirt away.

Naru frowns at her sensei "Mou, I don't like wearing dresses, I always trip because there to long. But father forced me to" she says to him as she pouts.

Kakashi looks up from his book and over at the young blonde and laughs remembering the incident clearly since he was walking past her bedroom at the time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FLASHBACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Naru!... I know you don't wear them often but some important people are coming, you must wear something more appropriate" A tall blonde haired male tells her as a maid rushes about the young girls bedroom.

"No!... I'm not wearing a dress" the young blonde haired girl yells at him as she throws one of her stuffed animals at Arashi.

Arashi steps to the side allowing the stuffed animal to hit the wall in the hallway and land on the floor, at this time Kakashi was only a few steps away from the young princesses bedroom listening to the two arguing, snickering slightly at the sight of the thrown stuffed animal that was no doubt meant to hit Lord Arashi. It wasn't the first time this has happened since the young blonde was always arguing with her father about having to wear a dress, it always ended up with Naru throwing things at her own father.

"You only have to wear them for a week maybe less while the Uchiha's stay here for awhile" Arashi says to her as he dodges a thrown stuffed animal every now and then.

"NO!" Naru yells at him again this time trowing one of the pillows from her bed.

Arashi quickly catches the pillow that was thrown at him, while all of this was happening Kakashi was standing in the door way watching everything in amusement, though it looked like he was reading the orange book in his hand. It was funny watching the princess and king fight over something like what the young girl should wear since Naru was more like a tom-boy, always doing things that boys would do, like training with a sword and bow, she was even learning how to do hand to hand combat, there were other numerous things that she would do just to prove that a girl could do it as well.

"How about we make a deal, you wear a dress for as long as the Uchiha's are staying while I train you for the week instead of Kakashi doing it. How does that sound?" The blonde haired male asks her as he places the pillow back on the bed.

Naru glares slightly at her father as she thinks over the arrangement _'Hmm... train with Kakashi-sensei or get some training from dad?' _she thinks to herself as she grips onto the stuffed fox in her hands that she was about to throw at her father "Ok then, but you have to train me at the time when Kakashi-sensei is meant to even if you have something important to do"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/END FLASHBACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Iruka looks up at Naru as he finishes cleaning the grazes on her palms and knee "There, all cleaned up now" he says to her as he places the handkerchief down on the table beside the glass of water.

He then looks over at Kiba, Hinata and Ino standing behind Naru and smiles at them "It shouldn't be long before Lord and Lady Uchiha arrive, I overheard Lord Arashi saying that they are also bringing their two sons. Some of their friends might be coming as well, so you all might have some more people to play with." Iruka tells them as Shino walks over to them with a ladybeetle crawling along his finger.

"T...that means N...Neji-nii-san m..might be c...coming" Hinata stutters as she presses her two index fingers together as she feels slightly nervous.

Naru scrunches her nose up slightly "We wont be able to play with them" she say to Iruka.

Iruka frowns slightly at this "Why not?"

The blonde crosses her arms and frowns slightly as her face becomes serious "Because any friend of Neji is never any fun, he's too..." she then waves her arms slightly as though trying to make a point "Sour which means they will be just the same" she says, nodding her head as though what she said was correct.

While the other three children do the same, Shino on the other hand stays quiet but nods his head slightly agreeing with the blonde princess, though he was the type of child that never played with the others he only spoke when he needed to and well he only hanged around them because they were not scared about the fact that he likes insects like most other children their age were.

Kakashi giggles pervertedly as he finishes reading a page of the orange leather bound book before turning the page and starting at the top of the new page.

Everyone's attention turns towards the silver haired guard, the children not knowing what he is laughing at though Iruka on the other hand glares at the man for reading such a book in front of young eyes "Honestly Kakashi do you really have to read that in front of children"

"Hmm... did you say something 'Ruka?" Kakashi asks as he looks up at the brunette.

Iruka kicks the silver haired man in the shin hard, causing said man to grab his leg and rub the area that was harmed, Kakashi then gives the brunette a hurtful looks as he pouts slightly.

"Your so mean 'Ruka-chan" the silver haired guard says as he pretends to be hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the gold door knocker could be heard echoing through the castle halls as someone knocks on the large white wooden doors. A butler Quickly walks to the door and opens it allowing six people to enter the entrance hall, as soon as they entered Arashi had reached the top of the stairs to the second floor.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Uchiha welcome" he says as he descends the stairs and walks over towards them, bowing slightly once he is standing in front of them.

"Please call me Fugaku, this is Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and their two friends Kisami and you already know Neji" Fugaku says as he introduces himself, his wife and his two children and their friends.

Arashi smiles at them "Well in that case just call me Arashi..." after a few minutes he looks around and looks back over at the Uchiha's and rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry my daughter was meant to be here with me to greet you but she must be in the garden with her sensei's and friends"

Fugaku waves his hand slightly "That's fine"

Arashi smiles slightly "How about we go out into the garden and I'll get one of the maids to bring us some tea while the children get acquainted" he asks as he calls a maid over and tells her to bring some tea out to the main court yard _'I just hope that she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble' _

Fugaku nods his head slightly "Sure that will be fine"

Arashi then leads them through various halls towards the garden, passing many of the servants and guards along the way, each and everyone of them topping what they were doing and bowing as they pass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru walks over to Kiba and picks up Akahmaru out of his hands and pets him for a few minutes before sitting him down on the ground "Ne... I wish I was not wearing my dress, I promised Lee I would spar with him, though I'm sure Gai has him training" she says as she sighs slightly.

After awhile she looks at Kiba out of the corner of her eye and smiles slightly, though this smile wasn't like her normal smiles, this one was more like what most people saw as an evil smile because she normally smiled like it before and after she had done a prank. Only a two people noticed this smile on her face and that was Shino, though he never said anything, the other person who saw this was Kakashi but then again he was always observant even when he was reading that perverted novel of his, though just like Shino he never said anything either since he always enjoyed watching Naru's pranks go through without any problems since they were never directed towards him.

A bright blush adorned Kiba's face "Naru-hime! It's not funny"

Compared to her other pranks this one was only mild and it was only the mild ones that she would do in front of other people.

It was at this time when Arashi as well as the Uchiha's had walked into the main court yard only to see that Naru had pulled a prank on Kiba. This was also the same time that he noticed her blue dress had some dirt stains on it.

"Naru, I thought I told you not to get your dress dirty and not to pick on Kiba" Arashi says as he frowns slightly.

Naru looks up at her father and smiles, her eyes closing as her smile stretched as far as is it can "You never said that, you only told me I had to wear a dress besides I tripped over while I was playing"

Arashi bows his head he knew she was right, he never did say that she couldn't get her dress dirty, but he should have realised something like this might have happened since she is always hurting herself "Your right..." after awhile he suddenly perks up "Naru, I'd like you to meet Itachi, Sasuke and Kisami, you have already met Neji. Now I want you to be nice to them, and don't go causing any fights" he says to her as his voice goes from happy to stern. (I don't really need to go into detail with what they look like since they look their older selves in the show only several years younger)

The young blonde girl looks at the three boys that her father had introduced to her an her friends "Sou ka... I was right" she mumbles though it was loud enough for them all to hear. After a few minutes she finally answers her father "I'll try as long as they don't make me angry"

Meanwhile Ino was thinking other things sure she knew Naru was right about that they would be like since they know Neji but she couldn't help but let her inner self squeal at the sight of the two Uchiha boys, they were both cute _'Oh Kami, Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama are both hot, I wouldn't mind having them sweep me off my feet if I was a princess. Naru-hime is so lucky... But Sasuke-sama is mine!'_ her inner self thinks as she looks at them both with hearts in her eyes.

Kiba on the other hand doesn't like the look of either of the Uchiha's _'They better not try and take Naru-hime's attention'_ his inner self growls.

Shino on the other hand doesn't say anything or think of anything about the Uchiha's, well nothing that he wants his inner self to say. Hinata looks over at the three boys then looks over at Neji before adverting her gaze to the ground, he cousin always seemed to intimidate her.

Sasuke looks over at Naru and her friends before folding his arms across his chest and looking away from them, _'Che... and to think we have to stay here for almost a week with a bunch of dobe's'_

Itachi was looking at the small children though he never said anything or though anything, Kisami was laughing on the inside at the boy called Kiba since it seems like a girl always picks on him.

Neji on the other hand was not happy that he had to spend almost a week here and always see his weak cousin, he just hoped that he never had to put up with the boy called Rock Lee again.

Arashi looks over at Naru, wondering what she had meant though he shrugs it off "Ok then... well you can go run of and play now" he says as he makes a shooing motion with his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to all of them standing within the shadows of one of the balconies overlooking the main court yard was a tall pale skinned male with gold slitted eyes which almost seemed to be glowing, a long silver staff in his hand with snakes wrapped around it, his long black hair held together with a silver piece of rope, the one at the top of the staff holding a green crystal that was almost the size of a fist in its mouth. Beside him stood a stood a shorter male who looked to be in his early teens, his long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, his hand rising up while his index finger pushes them back up into place.

"Hmm... it would seem that Arashi-sama has plans with the Uchiha's, this might change some of my plans..." he says as he watches the children playing though his eyes were only focussed on one child in particular.

"I'm sure we can work around it Orochimaru-sama, it might actually be of some help to us" the silver haired child says as his hand falls bak down to his side.

Orochimaru's gaze shifts from watching the children to looking at Kabuto "You right it might just work to our advantage"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The meetings with the Uchiha's was only the beginning of one of many that both families were to have. The next time they had met was when both Naru and Sasuke were around the age of 6.

-----------------------------------TIME SKIP-----------------------------------

14 years had passed, Sasuke would visit the Uzumaki's (yeah I know it's not really their last name but in my story it is) with his family one year and Naru would visit the Uchiha's the next and it continues on as they would get older, unknown to the children however their parents had arranged for the marriage of both Naru and Sasuke so that their two kingdoms could join together, they were hoping that over the years both Sasuke and Naru would grow to like each other. Though it seems as though this plan wasn't really working out properly since neither child got along well with one another.

Though at first Sasuke was surprised that Naru wasn't like other girl's like the ones that constantly try to follow him around. Above all things that the young stoic Uchiha hated was his hatred of fan girls, followed by fan girls was the blonde haired blue eyes princess Naru who always seemed to find a way to get under the young princes skin and annoy the hell out of him.

Whenever their parents or one of their sensei's would find them they would always be either arguing with one another or trying to hit one another. Neither one being able to land a hit due to the fact that someone would always pull them apart from one another and scold them for behaving badly.

Unknown to all of them Arashi's advisor Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto would watch both Naru and Sasuke from afar, keeping a close eye on both clan heirs as they grew. Noticing that both of them were changing drastically from what they used to look like as children to what they looked like now as a young handsome man who could make any women swoon at it feet and make any man envious, and a young beautiful woman who radiated an elegance as a princess, though the way she moved and thought made her look more like a vixen, gaining any mans attention and causing any woman to look green with envy.

Over time Orochimaru had started looking at Naru with lust whenever he would be in the same room as her, though he had hidden it from others so that they didn't notice the looks he was giving her. Though he didn't notice that Kakashi had seen the way he would look at the beautiful young woman which would only cause him to hate the man even more since he had already noticed the pale skinned advisor doing many other things that made him seem suspicious of deceiving the kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A young blonde haired girl of the age of 19 could be seen sitting atop of a large black horse though she was wearing a dress she was sitting with both her legs on either side of the horses back. The wind picking up her hair as she rode the horse starting from a walking pace before urging the black mare into a gallop. Through all of this she didn't notice her father walking up beside Kiba.

She only noticed them when she heard a sharp whistle coming from Kiba, pulling on the reigns slightly to slow the black mare down she turns around slightly only to see her father standing beside Kiba, it only took her a few minutes to turn the mare around before she urged the horse back into a gallop to take her over to her father.

It wasn't long before she made it back over to them, once she was near enough sh slowed the mare down by pulling the reigns until it stopped in front of Kiba. Naru then handed the horses reigns over to Kiba before she swung her leg over and stepped down from the horse with a little help from her father. standing beside Kiba was his pet Akahmaru who seemed to have grown slightly bigger over the 5 years, leaning over slightly the blonde haired princess petted the white dog on the head before looking up at her father a bright smile across her face as her blue eyes looked at Arashi.

The blonde haired King looked at Naru and smiled at her "I have received a letter from Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto they have asked for us to visit them and their sons and they have said that it would be okay for us to spend a few days there." he says to her as he gently holds onto her arms.

Over the years that Naru had to wear a dress while in the company of the Uchiha's she had grown used to wearing them, though she still hadn't gotten rid of being a tom boy. Her father had become more happy with the fact that she had become more of a lady over the years and no longer fought with him over having to wear a dress, though she hadn't changed her views on the two Uchiha princes.

Naru frowns slightly at this, she never did like having to visit the Uchiha's sure she thought that both Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto were nice but their two sons Itachi and Sasuke were nothing like their parents, they were always quiet, or they would be off brooding somewhere. Either that or they would call her a dobe or some other name though she would always end up calling them teme's.

"Do I really have to, I don't want to see them teme's, they keep thinking that they are better then me at everything and no one there allows me to train..." she says to him as she crosses her arms over her chest "Even that pink haired girl that's always hanging off of Sasuke's arm thinks that she can tell me what to do" she says to him as she pouts slightly.

Arashi looks at the blonde haired princess sternly "Now Naru-chan, they are silly excuses. We are going to visit them and that's final. I already had the maids pack you things and Kakashi and Iruka have agreed to come with us..." he says as he takes her hand and starts pulling her towards the castle "Now no more arguing, your coming and that's final, you don't want to be rude to Fugaku and Mikoto after all they have been really nice to us."

Naru lowers her head in defeat knowing that her father had just tried to make her feel guilty about declining Lord and Lady Uchiha's hospitality. The blonde haired King always seemed to do that to her since she was always a kind hearted person which he had always said that she had gotten from her mother, while she always seemed to resemble her father in appearance her personality was similar to both of her parents. Besides if Iruka and Kakashi were coming with them then maybe this time their visit wont be that bad like they usually were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto had been out in the gardens watching princess Naru for his master Orochimaru when he overheard Lord Arashi speaking with Naru-hime. He stayed hidden in the bushes long enough to hear that they would be going to the Sharingan Kingdom for their yearly visit to Lord and Lady Uchiha and stay there for a couple of days. _'Master Orochimaru would like this news, he had been waiting for the next time they would go to the Sharingan Kingdom before he would set the plan into action'_ he thinks to himself as he quickly runs towards the castle, entering through a hidden passageway that would lead him up to Orochimaru's tower.

Kabuto had passed through numerous hidden passageways before he reached a hidden door that opened up into Orochimaru's chaimber, pushing the door open he ducked down slightly moving out from behind a large tapestry and into the dim candle lit room. It seemed that Orochimaru always liked his room looking dark with only a few lit candles spread about the room some of them sitting atop of skulls, to give it a kind of ominous look since the tall snake like man did dabble in the dark arts.

After all siting on a large stand was a thick black leather bound book that was opened up to a page about curses. Numerous crystals were spread throughout the room as well as a sword that was sitting on his desk along with a dagger, both the sword and dagger had snakes wrapped around the handles and embedded with green and red crystals while there were other items sitting on shelves either in labelled jars or hanging from string.

"Ahh Kabuto, you have some good news I presume?" a deep voice could be heard coming from the shadows that seemed to sound as though it were hissing.

The silver haired male bows slightly as he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his index finger "Yes master Orochimaru. I over heard Lord Arashi speaking with Naru-hime, it seems as though they will be leaving soon to visit Lord and Lady Uchiha for a few days and Kakashi-san and Iruka-san will be going with them" he answers as he straightens back up.

A tall slender looking male steps out of the shadows, the light of the candles slightly revealing the mans pale skin and long black hair, gold slitted eyes practically glowing in the dim light as a sinister looking smile spreads across his lips. "Good, while they are gone we can begin, hopefully the Uchiha prince wont cause us any problems and hinder my plans, if he does send out the sound 4, I want Kimimaru to stay here, he is to help up attack Lord Arashi's carriage when him and Naru-hime are to return"

Kabuto watches Orochimaru before bowing again "Yes master Orochimaru, I will inform them right away" with that said the silver haired male leaves his masters chaimbers the same way he had entered them. Leaving his master to watch the blonde princess through the large crystal that was set into the centre of a stone pedestal as he runs his fingers over what appears to be a lock of soft golden hair that he had managed to cut from the princesses hair while she was asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft pink lips spread into a smile as a pair of sky blue eyes look out of the carriage window, looking out at the forest tree's, seeing some of the forest wildlife every now and then scurrying up tree's, looking up towards the sounds of the carriage as it passes through the forest. The sound of the carriage horses neighing every now and then as the driver steers them with the brown leather reigns.

Naru always did enjoy this part about her trips to her Sharingan Kingdom, she always liked watching the forest creatures, always helping the ones that would get injured no mater what type of animal they were, some of them always seemed to come back to her as though they would want to see her or just looking for food. Her favourite animal though would have to be foxes since there is one particular fox that she had looked after since it was a kit which was just after she had gotten back from the Sharingan Kingdom last year. She had found it with it mother that a hunter had killed it in a very inhuman way possible, she had called it Kyuubi and it just seemed to grow attached to her even though she let it free in the forest it always came back to her so she just ended up keeping it as a pet.

Not wanting to have left it behind she ended up convincing her father to let her bring the fox with them since the two of them never seemed to part from one another. Her fingers gently run through the foxes soft orange fur while it was curled up on her lap asleep purring slightly almost like a cat would when you would pet it. Her gaze shifts down to the orange and white fox that was snuggled up on her lap, not bothered at all by the sound of the carriage or the slight bouncing as it travels over the loose rocks along the path.

"I hope they don't mind me bringing Kyuubi" she says as she looks over at her father while she absentmindedly scratches the foxes head between its ears, causing it to purr louder.

Arashi looks over at his daughter and smiles "I'm sure they won't mind after all he is a pet" he says to her as he reaches over and strokes the orange fur on the fox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken almost 6 hours for them to reach the Sharingan Kingdom and another 3 hours to reach the Uchiha castle, slowly the driver pulls on the brown leather reigns, coaxing the two brown stallions to stop just out the front of the two large black wooden doors that had opened once their carriage had pulled to a stop. The driver quickly climbs down from his seat on the carriage, moving to the door the Uzumaki crest clearly visible on the brown carriage as soon as possible, three steps sliding out once the door was opened.

The first to exit the carriage was Kakashi, his face buried in the pages of an orange leather bound book as soon as he steps foot on the ground. Once the silver heired guard was a few feet away Iruka stepped out of the carriage, the dark skinned man was looking around at how lovely the castle looked. It wasn't long before a tall blonde haired blue eyed man named Arashi stepped out of the carriage, a bright smile adorning his face, once he was standing beside the door he held his hand out, offering it to another who was still seated inside the carriage.

By now all the maids and butlers were standing outside to greet those within the carriage. It only took a few minutes for Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke for stand outside the castle, all of them standing on the castle steps leading up to the two large black wooden doors. It seemed as though everyone from within the castle was standing outside to greet both Arashi and Naru.

A tanned hand slowly reaches out, slim fingers slightly wrapping around a tanned hand that was much bigger, one that obviously belonged to a male. Slowly the figure within the carriage stepped out, glimpses of a baby blue dress could be seen as well as what looks to be bits of gold. An blue sleeved arm holding firmly onto an fuzzy orange and white animal moves out into view as the elegant feminine figure steps down onto the ground. Bright golden locks bouncing slightly, as the female looks up almost everyone's breath catches in their throats including the stoic Uchiha brothers once a pair of slanted azure eyes open, eyes that could rival the very sky, pink pouty lips slowly stretching into a bright smile. No marks marring her skin apart from the three whisker like marks on either side of her cheeks.

It was clear to all of them that this was no longer the little girl that would pull pranks on unsuspecting people, now she was clearly a beautiful young woman.

* * *

**I wasn't going to leave it at this but I got to lazy to make it longer then I wanted I just wanted to hurry up and get this story up so next chapter is where Orochimaru will turn on everyone and I will try to make it exciting if I can. Don't forget to write a REVIEW for me so I know what you think of my story so far.**

**Till next chapter... Ja Ne.**


	2. A Nights Curse

**It took me a little while to do this chapter because I had to figure out what animals some of the characters will be cursed to be, there are only 5 people that can change into animals whenever they want to and you will find out who they are either in this chapter or the next, who knows.**

**Oh yeah I did tell someone that there were a few animals I wont use, I ended up changing my mind. Now some of the characters will become animals that they kinda take after and some that they don't take after... After all I can't exactly have Iruka become a dolphin now can I and well I don't think I should make Shino an insect. You will find out who changes into what in this chapter.**

**This chapter took a little longer then what I expected it took me four days instead of the usual three or two day's that is why I have decided to put this chapter up earlier then when I normally do I mean it only seems fair.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter since this was actually meant to be apart of the prelude though I just got to lazy and I had to think of what animals to make them into. Just a small WARNING there is some Sakura bashing in here so sorry if you like her.**

**Description:**

**A snakes deception leads to the fall of a kingdom after he kills the King and places a curse upon the princess and other people in her kingdom, forcing her to turn into a fox with nine tails while also turning a few of her friends into animals as well, only allowing them to be human at night. Sasu/Naru one sided Oro/Naru, Kaka/Iru**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously:_

_Kabuto watches Orochimaru before bowing again "Yes master Orochimaru, I will inform them right away" with that said the silver haired male leaves his masters chaimbers the same way he had entered them. Leaving his master to watch the blonde princess through the large crystal that was set into the centre of a stone pedestal as he runs his fingers over what appears to be a lock of soft golden hair that he had managed to cut from the princesses hair while she was asleep._

----------------------------------

_Bright golden locks bouncing slightly, as the female looks up almost everyone's breath catches in their throats including the stoic Uchiha brothers once a pair of slanted azure eyes open, eyes that could rival the very sky, pink pouty lips slowly stretching into a bright smile. No marks marring her skin apart from the three whisker like marks on either side of her cheeks._

_It was clear to all of them that this was no longer the little girl that would pull pranks on unsuspecting people, now she was clearly a beautiful young woman._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Fox Princess**

_Chapter 1: A Nights Curse_

Thin see through green curtains could be seen catching in the small breeze coming through an open balcony. A few black candles of various shapes and sizes were spread about the room, the wax slowly sliding down the sides of them, only to pool at the bottom of some candles until the liquid would cool down and harden once more.

A large four poster bed was set in the centre, placed on top of a round platform, the emerald green curtains on one side were tied to the posts that had snakes wrapped around them that had been carved from the wood used to make the bed to look like they were real. The green and purple blankets on the bed were neatly made no crease or bump could be seen. The room had darkened more since the sun had finally set.

A large silver bird that looked strangely like and eagle entered the bed chaimber, fluttering it's wings slightly as it slowly down before transforming itself into a silver haired male. Brushing himself off a pair of glasses catches a bit of light from a candle as they slide down the bridge of his nose slightly before he pushes them back up into place with his index finger.

The hissing of a snake could be herd in the dimly lit bed chamber as a tall dark haired man steps away from a small wooden stand with a large thick black leather bound book, closing it's pages once he turns around. A black snake slightly wrapped around his neck, a pink forked tongue darting out to taste the air every now and then as pale long slender fingers gently hold onto the snakes head while the thumb runs over the smooth black scales on its head.

"Ah... Kabuto, everything is set in place I hope" the taller male asks with a slight his to his voice, his yellow slitted eyes looking from the black snake to the silver haired male that had entered his bed chaimber.

"Lord Arashi arrived at the Uchiha castle on time, none of them suspect a thing. Orochimaru-sama, are you sure it's wise to allow Anko to keep an eye on them on her own?" he asks as he watches the taller male.

"Of course, she wont disobey my orders, not while she carry's a curse seal like the others" he says to Kabuto as he places the black snake inside a glass case before walking over to a table covered in labelled jars, potions and medium sized bowel, slowly he makes sure that they are all in order so that it would be easier to get to the items once he is ready to prepare the potion needed for the curse. "All I need is demons breath for the curse potion, though hopefully I wont need to use it, though I doubt Naru-hime will accept my offer straight away"

Kabuto looks down a the floor for a few minutes before he speaks "I over heard Lord Arashi and Lord Fugaku speaking together after they had arrived, it seems as though he has promised Naru-hime to Lord Fugaku's younger son Sasuke. It seems they want them to be wed after the princesses birthday." the silver haired male says as he watches his masters back, looking for any movement to indicate his anger.

The long black haired man's eyes glow brightly as his hands become fists, his knuckles turning white while his nails dig into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. "Well we will have to sort that out... We will attack them while they are travelling back..." he says as he turns around to face the shorter male "I want you to keep an eye on them with Anko, make sure neither Naru or Sasuke get close enough to one another. When the time comes you will know"

With that said Kabuto bows slightly to his master before turning around and walking out onto the balcony before turning back into a large silver bird once more and taking flight, disappearing into the night sky and heading of in the direction of the Sharingan Kingdom.

------------------------------------EARLIER THAT DAY----------------------------------------

The day had been uneventful for Naru, though she did notice that both the Uchiha princes's would look at her whenever they would think that she would never spot them. Both of them appeared to be busy either sparing or just practising with weapons, they would only have a few minute breaks and they used them to talk to their friends though during one of Sasuke's breaks he had a pink haired girl latch onto his arm that Naru had never seen before and it was clearly noticeable that he didn't like the pink haired banshee as Naru called her since she didn't learn her name that day.

Naru didn't mind that no one had walked up to her besides the maids, it just meant that she got to spend more time with Kyuubi, playing with him, watching as he sniffed around, smelling some of the flowers and trying to catch come of the butterflies which only caused her to laugh as one had landed on the kitsune's black wet nose causing him to look cross eyed at it, as it fluttered its blue and black wings slightly before fluttering away to fly around the flowers with the other butterflies.

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting out in the garden, the silver haired masked guard was sitting up on a sturdy tree branch ready his orange leather bound book. Iruka on the other hand was sitting in the shade leaning against the same tree that Kakashi was in though he was looking over some work that he had Naru do yesterday, though the princess was only 19 there were still some things that she still hadn't finished learning. In most kingdoms it wasn't normal for a princess to continue learning most would only be taught things until they are 13 though in the Resengan Kingdom all the females born within the Uzumaki family were taught the same amount of things as their male counterparts. Though Naru was the first female Uzumaki born in almost 150 years which meant that she was allowed to learn how to protect herself incase someone dumb enough were to try and kidnap her.

Every now and then Kakashi would look around though he would make it so that it wasn't noticeable he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them though he couldn't see any signs of someone being their that shouldn't. There were times where he would look down at Iruka and watch him, other times he would giggle perversely though you couldn't really tell if he was blushing or not.

Sasuke looked over towards the target that was attached to a tree while placing his bow down on a table behind him, Neji was standing beside him holding onto a longbow pulling the sting back slightly and making sure that it was tight enough. Shikamaru, another of Sasuke's friends was over at the target pulling the arrows that had been shot into it before walking back over to Neji and Sasuke and putting the arrows in their quiver.

Every now and then Sasuke would look over towards Naru and watch her playing with her pet fox, he couldn't believe how much she had changed since last time he had seen her, he could tell that most of the guards patrolling couldn't help but look at her, he even caught glimpses of his friends looking at her. He could clearly see that no male around the area couldn't help but look at her, hell he almost laughed when he noticed his brother Itachi and his weird friends staring at her while they were talking. He couldn't believe his eyes after all his brother was more asexual then what he himself was, well though now that he thought about it he did find himself attracted to one person in particular though he never paid and heed to it always blaming it on hormones which only happened whenever he was around said person.

It wasn't long before he heard the screaming of what could only be called a banshee, which caused him and everyone around him to cringe, while it caused those from the Resengan Kingdom to look over towards the source of the noise. The source of the noise came from none other then a pink haired woman who was clearly dressed as a noble, as soon as she had gotten close to the stoic Uchiha she latched herself onto his arm. It seems as though the only thing the pink haired girl had noticed was Sasuke and no one else, she didn't notice the looks she was getting from others, she didn't even notice the slight twitch to the stoic Uchiha's eye or when he would glare at banshee and pry her off of his arm.

Itachi and four of his friends were sitting around a small table, each of them having something in their hands while they were talking to about random things. Itachi was holding onto a brown leather bound book with small gold details on the spine and front cover, Kisami had a large sword which looked like it had scales on its blade while a cloth in his other hand to clean it with, beside Kisami was a tall male with long pale blonde hair up in a pony tail, his bangs covering his right eye, in his hands was a bird made out of what looked to be white clay. Beside him was a shorter male with red hair, a small wooden puppet was in his hands as thin pale fingers run over the clothes on it. Beside him was another though one could not see his face since he always hid it behind an orange mask with a large black spiral painted on it and one hole for his left eye to see, out of all of them he was the only one with nothing in his hand, he was the one making the conversations with the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi had followed both Fugaku and Mikoto into Lord Fugaku's study when the others all went out into the court yard. Mikoto had closed the white double doors once they had entered the study, none of them paying attention to the large silver feathered bird sitting outside the open window watching them and listening in on their conversation. Mikoto then shifted a seat over to her husband while Arashi sat down on the opposite side of the desk and Fugaku sat down on the black leather seat, shifting through the papers on his desk looking for a rolled up parchment for their agreement.

"I already have the papers ready for the wedding, though we need to agree on where it's to be held. As soon as Sasuke and Naru marry they will be declared as the new King and Queen of the Resengan Kingdom and both our kingdoms will become greater allies" Arashi says as he leans back into the chair.

"While they are here we will have to get the two closer together. Hopefully they wont act the same way around one another like they did when they were younger." Mikoto says as she brushes some dirt off of the lap of her dress.

Fugaku finally manages to find the parchment and unrolls it, "The wedding will be held in the Resengan Kingdom, Mikoto has already been planning the details, it seems as though ever since we had agreed she has been planning it." he says as he picks up a black feathered quill and dips it into a jar of ink before signing his name on one of the lines at the bottom of the paper before handing it over to Arashi to sign.

The long black haired queen stands up and walks around the room, tapping her chin lightly as she paces about the study. After awhile she eventually stops once she comes up with a way to get the two young adults closer together "Alright Tomorrow we lock them both in the same room and leave them their for a whole day, letting neither of them out of the room until we know that they are showing feelings for one another" she says to the two kings as she clasps her hands together in front of herself, a large smile on her face.

At this both men sweat drop at the queens plan, Arashi then turns away and signs the line under Fugaku's name before placing the quill back in its stand and handing the rolled up parchment to the Uchiha king "That's a great plan Mikoto though they will need food and water as well as a bathroom, though we can't lock them together in a bedroom"

Mikoto's smile fades as she hears this "Well they can be locked in one of the tea rooms, someone who is really sneaking can bring food and drinks to them without them getting out of the room and that damned Haruno girl wont be allowed to know. I'm tired of that pink haired girls disgusting mother pestering and trying to convince me to allow her to marry Sasuke. Ha like I would let some plain noble to marry one of my sons" she says with a slight growl to her tone.

------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------

Naru walked out into the main court yard, her long dark blue dress dragging on the ground slightly as she walked, a gold chain was loosely wrapped around her waist, two long parts of it that were hooked onto a large circle link to the chain dangling down the front of her dress with two light blue gems hanging from the last link. Her long golden hair was loose, cascading down her back in waves and slight curls reaching just past the back on her knees. Scattered amongst the golden locks of hair were small blue clips attached in various places of the golden tresses. Snuggled within her arms was none other then her orange and black fox Kyuubi who's head was leaning against a tanned forearm as he was looking out at the scenery that was passing by.

Today she had wanted to wake up early to head out into the court yard, knowing that Sasuke and his friends had left their bows and the arrows they were using in the same place she wanted to just get their before anyone else did so that she could just practice for a few minutes on her own. However once she got there she never expected to see one of the boys there that was with Sasuke the other day. Slowly she walked over to him and watched as he pulled the rope of the bow back as his fingers gripped at the red feathers loosely before letting it go, the arrow spinning through the air as it headed for the centre of the target.

The arrow hit the centre of the target, almost dead centre, just as he was turning around to grab another arrow he was startled slightly, not even knowing that the blonde haired princess was standing a few feet away from him and watching him. The slight mumbling of 'troublesome' could be heard from him as he looked at the beautiful woman before him.

Naru giggled slightly as she heard him, the fox in her arms yipping as she lets it jump out of her arms and onto the soft grass "Heh... Sorry for startling you, I didn't think that anyone would be up this early. Oh my name is Naru by the way and this little ball of fluff down at my feet is Kyuubi" she says to him as she does a slight curtsy, at the sound of being called a fluff ball Kyuubi yips at the blonde girl, as though her was telling her off, this only caused the blonde princess to giggle more.

A slight smile forms on the bored male's face as he watches both the princess and the Kitsune "It's a pleasure to meet you Naru-hime and Kyuubi" he says to them as he bows slightly "I'm Shikamaru, I'm not normally out here this early, I'm normally in the library playing shogi with Asuma-sensei but he isn't here at the moment" he adds as he places the bow on the table before walking over to the target and pulling the arrows out that he had shot into the red and white target.

"Oh no that's fine, you don't mind if I call you Shika-kun do you? If you want later on I can play shogi with you, though it's been awhile since I last played it." she asks him as she picks up one of the black feathered arrows from it's quiver and run one of her tanned slender finger fingers over the soft feather.

Shikamaru picked up the bow from the table and handed it over to the princess "No, it's fine, everyone else calls me that. I wouldn't mind playing against a different person for a change, it gets too troublesome after awhile playing against the same person all the time." he says to her as he moves away from in front of the target to allow her to have a try.

The blonde haired girl moves over to where her was standing and smiles brightly at him "Thanks" she says to him as she places the arrow against the wood of the bow, holding it in place with her fingers at the feathered end of the arrow where it meets the rope. Just as she was about to bring the bow up as she pulled the rope back, she was interrupted by the voice of another girl that sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"Shikamaru have you seen Sasuke-sama?" the shrill voiced, pink haired woman asks as she walks over to them. That was when she noticed the other girl standing beside him holding onto the bow and arrow. Her once happy face turned into a scowl noticing that the blonde haired woman was more beautiful the what she was _'I can't believe it, she looks beautiful... I'm the one that's meant to be beautiful. No matter she has no chance of taking Sasuke-sama from me, after all he loves me not her'_ her inner self was enraged at this, causing her to glare at the blonde haired girl "Oh, Shika-kin who's your friend here?" she asks him as she try's to make her voice sound nice

"Troublesome... Sakura this is Uzumaki Naru-hime, Naru-hime this is Haruno Sakura. Naru-hime and her father were invited to spend a few days here. As for Sasuke, no I haven't seen him" he says as he then sits down on the ground beside Naru and lets the kitsune curl up on his lap, without paying attention he lets his fingers run through the soft orange fur of the fox.

Naru looks down at Kyuubi and giggles slightly "Looks like you made yourself a new friend Shika-kun, he seems to like you." She then looks up at Sakura and smiles brightly "It's nice to meet you Sakura, I have to admit I've never seen you around here before, I was surprised you were able to get that close to Sasuke-sama since he doesn't normally allow girls to touch him."

Upon hearing that the blonde haired girl was none other then a princess from the Resengan kingdom, Sakura was in shock after all the Uzumaki's were more well known amongst other royalty an nobles, more well known then the Uchiha's. Once she snaps out of her stupa she looks down at the large orange rodent that Shikamaru had allowed to sit on his lap, her face contorted to that of disgust before she looked up at the blonde princess once more "How disgusting, the only thing that is good for is a fox fur scarf. Besides a lady such as yourself shouldn't be handling any sort of weapon, only men are trained to use them"

Now Naru never normally got angry at people but whenever she did it would never turn out good, after all last time it was prince Sasuke who had angered her and she ended up breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. At the sight of the princess growing angry, Shikamaru slowly backed far enough away from her, and unknowingly a few other people were now in the court yard, which were none other then, Itachi, Kisami, Neji, Kakashi, Sasuke and Kabuto and Anko who had the appearance of a silver feathered bird and a purple snake now they all were far enough away from the princess and they knew the consequences of angering her and they had heard everything that Sakura had said though none of them had tried to stop the idiotic pink haired girl. Hell even Kyuubi knew not to go near her, the only person that had seen her like this but wasn't afraid was Orochimaru.(But then again we all no he isn't right in the head)

As Naru glared at the girl standing before her, her azure eyes grew darker, it almost looked as though they were changing into a blood red colour with a black slit pupal's "First of all I am of Uzumaki blood, any female born into our royal bloodline if permitted to learn how to fight and handle weapons" and as a point she drew the bow and arrow and aimed it at the centre of the target before letting the black feathered arrow sail through the air before it hit dead centre of the target. She then turned her attention back towards the shocked pink haired girl once more "Second, if you ever call Kyuubi a rodent and say that his pelt should be made into a scarf once more I will break your legs tie you to a tree in the dark forests of Sound kingdom and let the carnivorous animals eat you alive. Do I make myself clear?" she asks the now shaking girl.

Neither girl noticed Lord Arashi, Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto walk into the court yard, all three of them only catching the last part of the threat and seeing the angered princess and the cowering Haruno. Sakura shrinks back at the threat knowing that by the way the princess sounded she would carry it out without a problem. It was strange how a beautiful girl could look like an innocent angel one minute and a demon the next.

"Hai, I...I wont speak ill of you, your family or Kyuubi again. I'm sorry to have angered you Hime" she says as she bows deeply before running home to cry to her mother.

Once the pink haired girl had run off the blonde princess finally took notice of the people around her, immediately her mood changed. She looked at everyone sheepishly and slightly rubbed the back of her head. The sound of a woman's laughter broke the silence that was surrounding everyone, everyone's attention was drawn to Lady Mikoto, it seemed as though she was really happy about what had happened.

"Finally someone stood up to that nuisance, maybe now she will stop turning up here." Mikoto says as she walks up to Naru and clasping bother her hands into her own.

'_Hn.. Maybe now that banshee wont bother me' _Sasuke thinks to himself as he watches Naru, his lips forming into a smirk.

Arashi smiles slightly at his daughter "She shouldn't have said things about someone she doesn't know anything about, especially if that person is of royalty" he says before her looks over at Fugaku.

Fugaku shares a look with Arashi and turns to look at Sasuke "Sasuke, could you please come with me and Arashi?, we would like to speak to you about something" he asks, though not waiting to hear the answer both Arashi and himself start walking back inside the castle. Sasuke following them both without saying anything.

Mikoto keeps a hold of Naru's hand "How about you and me spend some time together hm?... you can bring Kyuubi if you would like" she says though she never gave the blonde haired princess any time to answer her, instead she started pulling the girl along, Kyuubi following close behind, not wanting to let the blonde haired girl out of his sight.

Shikamaru watches everything and shakes his head, instantly catching on to what was going on "Troublesome" he mutters as he watches both the prince and princess walk and get dragged off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had followed both his father and Lord Arashi into one of the many tea rooms, however once he had walked into the room he didn't see neither his father or Lord Arashi in the room. Unknown to him both men were standing behind the two doors that were open that Sasuke had walked into. Quickly they moved around the doors, the gold handles in their grasp, both of them closing them. Sasuke heard the sound of a door closing and he turned around just in time to see both kings closing the doors on him, moving to the door quickly he turned the handles only for them to stop in mid turn, making it clear that his father had locked him into the room.

Sighing to himself he walked around the room, knowing that the doors on the other side were locked as well. Only two minutes had passed and he heard the click of a lock, though before he could move towards the door her noticed someone being pushed into the room though they were putting up a struggle.

Naru watched as Lady Mikoto unlocked the doors to what she could only guess as one of the tea rooms, though as the Uchiha Queen stepped away the blonde haired princess felt two people grab her and push her into the room. As soon as she was close to the door she started to struggle against the two people pushing her, though it was clearly no use since both men pushing her were stronger. In the end she was pushed all the way into the room, though her back was facing the other occupant of the room she looked at the two men and glared at them after seeing that it was her father and Lord Fugaku who had forced her into the room, Kyuubi quickly entered the room just as the doors were closed and locked.

"Those three are up to something..." Naru says as she looks down at Kyuubi.

Sasuke walks around and sits down on one of the navy satin covered lounge "Hn... Wouldn't be a first" he says loud enough to startle the blonde princess.

Naru jumps slightly as she hears Sasuke's voice, not paying attention to what Kyuubi was doing she didn't notice the orange and black kitsune run over to the stoic raven and jump up onto his lap. "I see they got you as well..." It wasn't long before she noticed where the kitsune was "Sorry about that, he isn't normally friendly to strangers"

Sasuke doesn't bother to move the fox that had now curled up on his lap, without realising it his pale fingers run through the soft orange fur "That's alright, it doesn't look like they will be letting us out anytime soon so it might have been bound to happen." he says to her as his onyx coloured eyes lock with the azure coloured eyes of the blonde princess. _'Not that I have any problems with it'_ he thinks to himself as he smirks slightly causing a light blush to dust across the blonde's face making her look cute.

Slowly Naru walks around and sits down on the same lounge as sasuke though she sits at the other end "I think that want us to get along with each other..." after awhile she groans softly "I just remembered I promised Shika-kun that I would play shogi with him"

"Dobe..." the raven mumbles under his breath.

"Teme, what did you say?" the blonde asks as she glares at the stoic raven.

The corner of his lips twitch slightly as he smirks at her "You know your really cute when you glare like that"

Her glare softens to that of surprise as she looks at the stoic Uchiha as though he had grown another head. She could feel warmth spread across her face which could only mean that she was blushing "Eh...?!" it seemed as though she couldn't say anything to him, after all it wasn't every day you hear an Uchiha confess how they think a girl looks since they appear to be asexual to everyone else.

-----------------------------------TIME SKIP-----------------------------------------

Half the day had gone by and neither one of them was sure what time it was, already some of the food that was in the room was gone and now the two occupants within the room had grown quiet, those on the outside of the door were trying to listen for any sounds coming from within the room and so far they hadn't heard any arguing from neither of the two in the room, everything was just quiet.

Within the room was another story, the windows were slightly open to allow the light breeze to enter the room, both the prince and the princess were still sitting on the navy satin covered lounge though Naru was laying down, her head resting on Sasuke's lap, her eye lids were growing heavy as the raven haired male kept stroking her long blonde hair as he looks down at her, a small smile on his face. Kyuubi had long since moved off of the ravens lap and was now curled up along side Naru.

"You know, I have to admit that you have become more beautiful" he says to her softly as he brushes a few stray strands of golden hair out of her face.

At this Naru blushes slightly from the comment, pink pouty lips turning up into a small smile "Hmm...and you've become more handsome" she says to him as she turns her body and head slightly so that she could now look up at him without disturbing the sleeping kitsune beside her.

"Your even more beautiful when you blush" he whispers softly, causing light blush dusting her cheeks to darken more which only makes him laugh slightly.

Sky blue eyes lock together with onyx eyes, neither one of them looking away from the other, slowly a tanned hand moves up towards the other's face, soft warm fingers gently running over smooth pale skin as she brushes her fingers over his cheek lightly, it wasn't long before a pale hand came up to meet the other, pale fingers lightly touching the tanned flesh of the others hand before their fingers interlock with one another's. Neither one of them letting go as Sasuke brings their hands back down to rest on the soft fabric of the lounge.

"You should go to sleep your tired, don't worry I'll wake you once we can get out of here" he says to her softly as his free hand begins to stoke her hair, gently lulling her to sleep.

Nodding her head slightly she turns her head back to the side once more, her eyes lids growing more heavy every passing minute until they finally close, her breathing slowly becoming even, showing that she was finally sleeping peacefully. A small smirk crosses he stoic Uchiha's lip as he watches her, she looked more innocent and fragile while she slept then what she was when she was awake.

Unfortunately neither of them once noticed the silver haired man who had entered the room through the window, nor did they notice him cast a sleeping spell which had caused Naru to fall asleep though it seemed to take longer for it to take effect on Sasuke. Gradually though the raven haired Uchiha finally fell asleep, his head lolled to the side slightly as his eyes closed, his breathing becoming even, indicating that he was now asleep.

"Orochimaru-sama isn't going to like this" he says quietly as he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

Slowly he then walks around so that he was now standing in front of the two, though before he could do anything about the situation he heard the sound of clicking, it seemed as though someone was unlocking the doors to the room now. Growling slightly in his mind he quickly made it out of the window just in time as the doors to the room were opened, though he never stayed there long enough to find out who it was that had entered the room.

-----------------------------------NEXT NIGHT-----------------------------------------

The sound of bottles breaking could be heard coming from within Orochimaru's hidden chaimber that was behind his bed chaimber. The normally calm man was now angered by th turn of events that he had witnessed through a large crystal sphere that was in the centre of a marble pedestal. Not long after he moved away from the crystal sphere the images within it began to cloud over once more as a purple cloud swirled around within it awaiting for the next time it would be used to watch whomever the pale man needed to watch.

Oh how he loathed Arashi and the Uchiha's, unknowingly they had caused a large problem im his plans, though now it didn't matter soon one of his problems would be dealt with and he would personally see to it that the person who caused it would die.

It wasn't long before he finally calmed down, after all half of his plan had gone through perfectly without any problems, those who were close to the princess were taken to the castle ruins on the boarder of the Resengan and the Sound kingdom, no one would be able to find them there. It was after all the perfect place to hide people, and that's exactly where the princess and her friends would stay until she accepts his offer all he had to do now was intercept the carriage she would be travelling in and carry out the rest of his plans without there being any interferences from anyone.

Walking over to the wooden table in the room he picks up one of the three vials of purple liquid as he looked over at the two men standing in the room with him, one who's hair was a light shade of blue while the other's who's long white hair was tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Kimimaru, Mizuki both of you are to help intercept the Kings carriage, you two will both force that imbecile guard and Naru-hime's sensei to drink these so that when I say the right words the curse will take effect upon all of them, once that happens you are to help me take them to the old castle ruins on the boarder" he says as he hands both of them a vial each.

"Orochimaru-sama what about the King and the Princess?" Kimimaru asks as he takes the small vial of purple liquid from the snake like mans hands.

A large twisted smile spreads across the paler mans face as he looks at his two servants "I will deal with the King personally, the Princess is not to be harmed, I will be the one to give her the potion after all once they drink it they will be easy to handle until we can get them to the castle ruins. I would like it if you two could keep an eye on them once the curse has been placed upon them, after all I can't have any of them trying to run away especially Naru-hime" he says to them as his yellow slitted eyes glow slightly in anticipation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long ago that the brown carriage carrying Kakashi, Iruka, King Arashi and Princess Naru had left the Uchiha castle, by now the sun had sunk into the horizon all traces of the bright light leaving the darkening sky, the only visible things in the sky now were the twinkling stars and the bright blood moon, which was a very rare occurrence. Awhile ago the carriage had stopped so that the driver could light the two lanterns beside his seat and the small lantern within the carriage.

Within the carriage both Kakashi and Iruka were speaking to one another though the silver haired guard was still reading the orange novel in his hands, both of them were making sure that their voices were quiet enough so as not to disturb the sleeping blonde haired beauty who was leaning against her father. His arm was wrapped around her slightly as he absentmindedly stroked some of her long blonde tresses, her head was leaning against his shoulder, there was also a slight smile on her calm face which would only be there because she was thinking about a certain Uchiha whom she had grown to love in only a matter of two days. Her right hand was resting on the sleeping kitsune who was curled up on her lap, its fluffy orange and black tipped tail laying over it's legs, the tip of its tail tucked under his chin, her left hand facing palm up as it rested on her lap.

Outside the carriage both Anko and Kabuto were following closely within the tree's, using some of the powers their master had given them to jump from tree branch to tree branch at fast speeds so that they could easily keep up with a carriage or anyone trying to run from them. They were growing closer to the spot where the carriage would be intercepted and now it was only a matter of minutes.

A large animal jumped out into the road, startling both the horses and the driver who had tried to pull the carriage to a halt, though before the carriage could fully stop the sound of a loud roar which sounded strangely familiar to that of a tigers, the driver was attacked by the large cat. The harness holding the horses to the carriage snapped allowing the horses to flee. By now everyone within the carriage was on alert, even the princess who was asleep was now awake. The rocking of the carriage finally stopped as though whatever was on top of it was now finally off, the sound of a body hitting the ground was the only thing to break the silence.

On the outside of the carriage three figures descended from the tree's, each of them hiding in the dark shadows while the forth slowly transformed from a tiger into a human once more. The fifth and final figure stood in the middle of the road, though he was still shrouded within the dark shadows, moments after he appeared the sound of both glass lanterns shattering rung through the quiet forest, the lights within them going out as soon as the glass shattered. A thick mist spread throughout the area to make it hard for anyone to see where they were going.

In an instant the carriage was knocked over onto its left side, Arashi held onto Naru tightly as he shielded her from getting hurt, Kakashi had done the same with Iruka. Slowly Naru pulled away from her father and pulled Kyuubi closer to herself, the little fox within her arms, kept squirming around and growling, he could smell the people around them and he didn't like any of them at all.

"Naru I want you to stay in here... No buts!." he says as he notices that she was going to protest "If anything happens I want you to run back to the Uchiha castle and tell them what happened. No matter what happens you got that" Arashi says to her as he holds onto her arm firmly and waves his finger at her to get his point across, hesitating slightly the blonde haired princess slowly nods her head to indicate that she understood.

Looking over at Kakashi they both nod as the silver haired guard pushes the carriage door open, standing up he looks around outside but he could barely see a thing due to the thick fog, after a few minutes he pulls himself out of the carriage and climbs off of it, walking around he looks for any signs of what had caused it though he couldn't see anyone or anything. Arashi climbed out of the carriage not long after Kakashi did, walking around to the front of it, the blonde haired man notices the body of the driver not far from them. Walking over to the corpse he crouched down only to see that the mans body was torn to shreds, the reason why he didn't scream was because his throat was ripped out when he was first attacked.

Iruka slowly climbed out of the carriage though he stayed sitting on it, not long after he had climbed out the four figures hiding amongst the tree's rushed out onto the road and instantly started attaching the three men from the carriage. Both Mizuki attacked Kakashi while both Kabuto and Anko attacked Arashi on his own and Kimimaru attacked Iruka, though none of them had any weapons. The four that had attacked were slowly drawing Arashi, Kakashi and Iruka away from one another and away from the carriage.

Gradually Orochimaru slowly walked towards Kabuto and Anko as the silver haired man stopped attaching the blonde haired king. As soon as Arashi saw Orochimaru standing in between Kabuto and Anko his eyes widened. "Kukuku, you should see your face Arashi-sama... though I wonder what it will look like when you watch as I take your lovely daughter from you."

Arashi's eyes narrow as he looks at tall pale man in disgust "You wouldn't dare, I will kill you before you get a chance to, and if I don't the Uchiha's surly will. You traitorous teme"

"Kukuku... neither you nor the Uchiha's will get a chance to especially if you are dead" the snake like man says as he walks closer to Arashi, a sword appearing in his hand, a green gem embedded within the hilt, snakes wrapped around the handle, some of the looking as though they have slithered up the blade.

While they were talking neither of them noticed that both Kakashi and Iruka had been forced to drink the potion while they were talking, now they were laying on the ground unconscious. Now Mizuki and Kimimaru were walking up behind Arashi, knowing that the king would put up a fight against their master they quickly grab either of his arms and try to hold him into place as Orochimaru stands close enough to the blonde haired man.

Naru stood up after awhile, everything had become quiet again, lifting Kyuubi up she places him on the outside of the carriage before she holds onto either side of the door a lifts herself out. Looking around she couldn't see anyone due to the fog that was still covering the area, though she didn't need to be able to see through the fog to know that something was wrong. It was a feeling she had within her mind that was telling her to run even if her father and sensei's were in trouble. Her instincts were telling her that what ever had caused this had the air of evil around it, it was similar to the feeling she always got around her fathers adviser Orochimaru, she never could stand being alone in the same room as that man, he always seemed to be more like a snake then a human.

Quickly Naru climbed off of the carriage making sure that she was quiet, she had no idea if the people who had attacked were still there or not and she didn't want to alert them to what she was doing if they were. Once on the ground she picks up the front of her skirt so as not to step on it and trip, taking another look around she starts running in the direction of the Uchiha's castle, making sure to follow the road instead of cutting through the forest. Not once did she look back to see if she was being followed, nor did she look down to see if Kyuubi was following her since she already knew the kitsune would follow her no mater what.

Orochimaru looked towards the direction of the carriage, in some strange way he could tell that Naru was no longer anywhere near the carriage "It seems as though Naru has run off. It doesn't matter though I can easily find her, she wont get to far" he says letting Arashi know that she couldn't escape no mater where she went. "You on the other hand wont get the luxury of being alive to witness what I have planned for your beautiful daughter" he says to the blonde haired king as he turns his attention back to look into his blue eyes though his eyes were the same azure colour as his daughters they didn't seem to have the same kind of light within them that the princess did.

Though before he could finish blood had splattered on the ground from both the wound in his stomach and the blood he had coughed up. Looking down he see's the sword sticking through his stomach, his gaze then shifts up to the man holding the sword, the last thing he saw was the sinister smile on his face before his head finally dropped. Orochimaru pulled the sword back out and cleaned the blood off on Arashi's shirt. Mizuki and Kimimaru then let go of his arms, allowing the former king to fall to the ground face first, his body no longer moving since the breath had left his body not long after the sword had entered through him.

Naru wasn't sure how long she had been running for, she wanted to slow down though her mind kept forcing her to run no mater how much her body protested against it, no mater how far she ran she was still stuck within the thick fog. Upon hearing a few noises as though someone was following her she stops and looks around, though she couldn't see anyone and as soon as she stoped it seemed as though the noises had stoped as well.

Slowly emerging from the ground a large pile of mud started to rise up and slowly take on a shape of a tall man, slowly the mud started to disappear and Orochimaru now stood in it's place a few feet behind Naru. The blond haired girl slowly took a few steps back though just as she turned around Orochimaru had grabbed a hold of her neck causing her to gasp as her eyes widen in fear.

"Hello little Hime" he hisses as his grip on her throat tighten slightly.

Naru looks up at him, her fingers tightly gripping onto his hand an wrist, trying to pry his fingers from her neck though the effort seemed futile since his grip wouldn't give.

"Kukuku... Don't worry little Hime I wont hurt you, I just want to give you a little something"

His hand reaches into his pocket before it finally emerges with a vial of purple liquid, taking a hold of the cork in it with his teeth he then spits it out before bringing his hand up to her opened mouth and pouring the liquid into her mouth until the vial was empty. Tossing the small glass vial away he then covers her mouth with his free hand before she could spit it out into his face. As soon as it hit her tongue she started struggling more to get out of his grip, wanting to spit the disgusting liquid in his face.

"Shhh...It's not going to kill you just relax and swallow it" he says to her softly in her ear.

He then moves his hand away from her neck and brings her body closer to his until her body is pressing up against him, his now free arm circling her waist so that it was harder for her to get away. With his hand covering her mouth he then moves it up slightly to block her nose, stopping her from breathing and forcing her to swallow. Once he knows that he had swallowed it he moves his hand from her mouth and around her shoulders. Looking up at the snake like man Naru frowns slightly as she starts to feel light headed, her vision becoming blurry as she try's to blink which only causes her eye lids to grow heavy. Groaning softly she brings her hand up to her head in an attempt to steady herself even though she wasn't moving, after a few seconds she finally passes out, her body becoming limp in Orochimaru's arms as he picks her up bridal style and disappears into the thick fog along with Anko, Mizuki, Kimimaru, Kabuto and the two others that had been both drugged and partially cursed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru looks at the blonde haired girl standing before him, he looked at her with a hurt expression as he walks around her, ignoring the looks of disgust he was getting from her friends that were standing near the lake, though there was nothing that they could do to him, it seems as though while the potion was in their systems it stopped them from attacking the person who made it. Ever since the snake had told her that he had killed her father she didn't look at him, instead her head was bowed slightly as to hid the tears that she was trying to stop from showing.

"I really didn't want to upset you" he says to her softly as he stands close enough to her to brush a few of her bangs away from her face before he gently brushes his cold fingers across her cheek, resting them under her chin as he slowly brings her face up so that she would look at him.

After a few minutes a single tear slowly slides down her right cheek "It breaks my heart so see you like this... Maybe I could find a way to bring him back for you... that is if you agree to marry me" he says to her softly as he brushes the tear from her cheek.

The blonde haired girl looks up at him in anger "Heart... what heart, you're a cold heartless teme, I'd sooner die then marry a snake like you" she says to him as she smacks his hand away from her face and takes a few steps back away from him.

"I really wish that I didn't have to do this but you have left me with no other option." gradually he starts forming a numerous amount of hand seals before finally stopping on the last seal he casts the curse. (I really couldn't think up a name for it so it's now a curse with no name)

Surrounding each and every person standing near the lake they become shrouded in purple smoke, not long after that the smoke slowly dissipates showing that each and every one of them have now changed into animals. Kakashi had changed into a silver wolf, Iruka had now become a brown tabby cat, Kiba a brown dog, Ino a rabbit, Hinata a mouse, Shino a bat (I had to think of something), Lee a frog and Gai had become a turtle. The one who had changed more then the others was Naru herself, through the thin wisps of the purple smoke a large fox the size of a wolf could be seen, though the difference between this fox and a normal one apart from its size were the nine black tipped tails that fanned out and its sky blue eyes.

Orochimaru looks down at the princess in surprise "My, my, well this is certainly unexpected, I never thought you would look like an animal that is very rare, a fox yes but not one with nine tails. Until you accept my offer both you and your friends here will stay cursed to be animals by day and humans by night, there is a slight catch to this curse though, you can only become human at night if you stay here near these caste ruins. If you are anywhere else then you will stay looking like an animal for that night"

Naru looks up at the snake and growls at him before turning around so that her back was facing him, sitting down on her hind she fans her tails out once again so that he couldn't look at her.

Orochimaru looks at her and laughs "No I never expected you to agree straight up, but you will eventually even if I have to force you, after all only I know how to take the curse off of you, I'll keep checking on you every night and ask you if you have changed you mind or not. Until then Hime I will be watching closely." he says to her as his body starts to dissolve into mud before sinking into the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can't believe that this is the longest chapter that I have done out of any of my stories and to tell you the truth I found that writing something this long is a pain the the arse and I hope that none of my other chapters take this long ever again.**

**Ok there is a time skip near the end because well I only needed to cover the main things that happened while they were staying there but because Naru and Sasuke got along so well with one another when they were locked in a room together I decided that Arashi, Naru, Kakashi and Iruka had to go back home earlier then what they planned.**

**Till next chapter... Ja Ne.**


	3. Author Note

**Ok I know I'm meant to be typing out a new chapter to this story but well its close to xmas and well on the 27th I am going to the coast for a week and well I wont have time and I wont be able to start on the new chapter since everything is on my laptop and I wont be taking it with me. I wont even have any copies of the new chapter on my dads laptop. **

**The week I come back I will get a copy of the part of the chapter I have written out and start it. The only part I have on it is part of the Authors notes.**

**Anyway I hope you all have a great Christmas and have fun on New Years. Dont forget if you are old enough get pissed. I approve of people drinking if they are old enough because well where I am 18 is the legal age. Just dont do anything illegal.**

**Anyway thats all I can think of so. Ja Ne.**


	4. Important Author Note

**Important Note From the Author**

_**I hate to say this to everyone but for those of you who are reading this it's because the laptop that has all my stories on it including the recent chapter to my story Masquerade, it decided to not work for me. It seems that it might have been caused due to me installing a printer/scanner onto it. I needed to scan some of my drawings. This is my only guess as to why it is no longer allowing me into any of the programs on it.**_

_**This happened this morning before I wrote this little note.**_

_**I hate to say this but until I can get it fixed I wont be able to continue writing for awhile since it's the only computer in the house that I can write my stories on. Until it is fixed I wont be able to update any chapters at all, before you ask I have no idea how long that will be. All I know is that I wont be paying for it because techniqually it isn't my laptop it's one of my dads but since he doesn't use it he has allowed me to use it. He can't blame me either for stuffing it up because it's his damn printer/scanner's fault.**_

_**My Apologies for those who are enjoying my fictions so far,**_

_**SpunkyHellKitty**_


End file.
